If I Lose Myself
by my-spoby
Summary: Rose Hathaway - starting her day with a run and a very hot shower.


**A/N: This is a short Rose/Dimitri one-shot I wrote as a prompt on tumblr, people seemed to like it so I decided to post it here. I hope you like it. If you'd like me to write anything else Romitri, you can send your prompt to my tumblr askbox: ask**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up and lazily stretched my arms, feeling amazed by the beautiful shadows the sun was throwing on the bed. I wasn't supposed to be awake of course, but one thing you get from living on a stupid vampire schedule is waking up at weird hours. I still had a couple of hours until my shift and I should probably get as much sleep as I could, but I was not the only one up. As I reached next to me I realized that I was the only one in bed, unfortunately. I didn't get many chances of waking up next to Dimitri, the fact that he was always such an early riser didn't help at all.

"You like what you see?" He asked with a voice not completely free of morning tiredness. My personal Russian sex god has finished with his morning routine and I caught myself staring at him adoringly as he came out of the bathroom. He was always such a sight for my eyes, for any eyes really. I could probably watch him forever and never get tired of it. I just nodded in reply.

"Roza." After all this time, I still felt the same shivers when he called me that. "I did not mean to wake you."

"I don't mind." I smiled at him, imagining a different kind of being woken up, and not exactly a PG-13 rated kind.

"Where are you going?" I asked. The last signs of sleepiness had vanished when I saw him. I got up from the bed, making my way up to him, but it ended up being him, who pulled me closer and kissed me good morning.

"I thought I'd make the best of the sun and go for a run." He said and I could see it in his eyes, that he missed being active sometimes. Life at court could get pretty boring, especially since we didn't have any attacks for days (not that I'm upset that nobody has tried to kill my best friend for days, that's actually a progress). Dimitri was not someone who would just stay calm, he needed moving and so did I.

"Give me five and I'll come with you. That is, if you don't mind company." I teased and ran into the bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way.

"I never mind your company." He murmured in heavy Russian accent that sounded much like music to my ears. I kept my promise of being quick and got ready in what was a really express time for me. I swear I think I broke some kind of record. I think I needed to get out just as much as he did. We fast-walked to where the tracks were, warming up slowly. We didn't talk because we didn't need to. It was not one of those awkward silences when neither knows what to say, it was comfortable and it felt good. I occasionally looked at him just because I could, because I found him warming up incredibly sexy, and I could see him looking back at me too.

His tempo suited me completely. Maybe it was because we always trained together and I grew accustomed to him. Maybe it was because we were always in sync. Even Sonya had said so.

Our running reminded me much of the days we trained together at the Academy. When he started mentoring me, all we used to do was run, run and run again. It irritated me, but with time, I learned what Dimitri loved about running so much. It helped me find peace, collect my thoughts and clear my head when I needed it. It saved my life, when all that there was left to do was run. Dimitri seemed caught up in his thoughts too and I wondered what he's thinking about. There was a serene expression on his face, the one he usually wore while delivering some of his Zen lessons. I let my body do all the work, my mind slowly drifted away and I forgot all about the drama at court, about the assassination attempts at my best friend who also happened to be the queen of Moroi, about all the trouble of my everyday life, it all just floats away until it was just me and the tracks. I didn't even notice when the sun had slowly started to go down.

Dimitri stopped first, and I nea I glanced at the sky. The sun was almost completely down now. That was one of the things that I missed the most because of the vampire schedule - sunlight. I wallowed in the last rays as I sat on the grass next to the tracks, tilting my head back to catch the last of it.

"You need to cool off first," Dimitri said. "That's hard with you in front of me," I teased, earning myself a roll of eyes from him, but I knew he was right so I got up and we walked an extra lap. We walked right next to each other, so close that when we moved our fingers brushed lightly against each other. "We should get back," he said and I looked at him surprised.

"What's the rush comrade?"

"Well if we leave now, we still have time to take a shower." The hint in his sentence was so obvious that all I could do was follow him. Maybe this morning/evening would be worth waking up for after all.

When we got back I headed straight to the shower, thinking if I was there first I could chose my preferred temperature of the water before he decided he wanted the shower to be cold. Now that would be a waste wouldn't it?

I felt him come in before actually seeing him as my face was facing the running water. He slowly placed his hands on my hips, teasing me with light touches while moving my hair out of the way and placing kisses on the back of my neck, tracing every one of my tattoos. I leaned back into him, feeling his arousal already. His hands moved forward to my stomach and he started to go lower, still teasing me with slow movements. I sighed in anticipation and let my body be consumed by those hands that knew me so well, that knew exactly where my hidden weak points were. I was just glad he was behind me for support or else I don't know if I could continue standing.

I turned around, grinning. "You know those things that will make me lose control in seconds?" I didn't get to say more, because he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. My legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he pushed into me. His hands were tangled in my hair and his lips were on mine as he found a rhythm that slowly, thrust after thrust, and moan after moan, sent me to heaven. My hands reached around his neck, desperate for some sort of balance. I moved my hips to meet his and when I came, my scream echoed in the shower and my whole body arched against him. He followed me soon, burying his head in my neck murmuring something in Russian I couldn't understand, and we just stood there, catching our breath. When he set me down, my legs were shaky and trembling and he let me lean into him again only that this time he gently washed my hair while I collected myself together.

"You seemed pretty out of control to me," he whispered playfully into my ears, but I just smiled and let him win this one. After all screaming and not being able to stand on my own two feet probably did qualify as losing control.

Maybe my life wasn't always perfect, maybe some bad people were trying to kill Lissa, maybe Adrian hated me, maybe Jill was in a pretty unenviable situation (mostly because of me I admit), but there was something so undeniably right in my life, and yes, it was the Russian god that was just getting dressed next to me, the same one that could kill Strigoi with almost no effort, the one that could make me lose control within seconds, one that could ultimately make me forget everything by saying one single word. Maybe my life isn't perfect, but it's damn right close to it.


End file.
